As a related-art interior permanent magnet motor, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a configuration in which a plurality of arc-shaped permanent magnets are embedded in a rotor core so as to be convex toward a center side of a rotor. The permanent magnets are respectively inserted into magnet insertion holes formed in the rotor core, and air gap portions are secured respectively between both side end surfaces that are both ends of an arc of each of the magnet insertion holes and both side end surfaces that are both ends of the arc of each of the permanent magnets. Further, assuming that a distance between the side end surface of the permanent magnet and an outer peripheral surface of the rotor core is represented by Q, and an air gap between a stator and the rotor is represented by Lg, a relationship of Lg<Q<3Lg is satisfied. Assuming that an opening angle of portions each receiving the side end surface of the permanent magnet of the magnet insertion hole is represented by Am, and an opening angle of a tooth of the stator is represented by As, a relationship of (1/10)As<Am<(1/4)As is satisfied. In this manner, it is intended to prevent entry of a demagnetizing field into the permanent magnet, to thereby enhance the demagnetization resistance.